User blog:DeletedContent/New weapon/attachment ideas
Primary weapons Bundesgewher (HK416). the name is a cross between the name for the German armed forces (Bundswehr) and the German word for rifle (Gewher). Good damage, accuracy, and a good fire rate (700-850 RPM), but poor stability, small ammo pool, and horrible concealment. pricy (900,000-700,000) QDX-95A (QBZ-95). An all around reliable weapon. Accurate, decently stable, a bit of a slow reload, and a good ROF. A bit higher concealment than most other weapons in its class. (900,000). The name comes from the initails for the word bullpup in Chinese, reversed. UMAS-12G (USAS-12). Somewhere between the IHZMA and the Steakout. Relatively cheap (600,000) Nakaba 94 (AN-94). The name is the word "Abakan" spelled backwards. Decent concealment and damage. Very accurate. Unique 2-rnd burst mode. Great stability, but low ROF. Good "anti-sniper", or "anti-dozer" weapon. (700,000). Also has the unique ability to pierce enemy armor if 2 rounds from the same burst hit an enemy in approximately the same area. PKR (PKM). Good damage. Decent accuracy. Good ROF. Poor stability. Slightly better for long range than something like the KSP, but less accurate than the Brenner. (200,000) Abzats. Take the Brenner or Vulcan. Then load it w/ shotgun shells, and guive it a 40-rnd belt. BOOM abzats. Shreds everything close to you, and has massive threat, but has VERY little concealment and terrible stability. Inspired by the Metro games. A DShK loaded w/ shotgun rounds. (671,000) Secondary weapons APU-45 (UMP-45). Name stands for Automatic Pistol Universal. Good accuracy and stability, but long reloads (in it class), slow ROF (500-650 RPM) and poor concealment (for an SMG). MASSIVE damage (again, in its class) able to reach a max of 45 with proper mods, and easily capble of getting the magic 40/18/25 combo. Avarage ammo pool (100 rnds), mag size (24 rnds default, 18 round small, and 36 rnd extended options). Good for long range. Good complement to a primary shotgun or saw. Decent price (600,000-450,000) Nailgun. CBJ-MS. Highly moddable. 4 mag options (default = 32, ext. = 45 -1 con, drum = 60 rnds -3 con, pistol mag 20 rnds +1/2 con). Oka concealment, avarage damage and slow ROF, but highly modable, good accuracy (12 by default, but easily increasable up w/ proper mods), excelent stability, and fast reload. Versitile seconddary. Similar to an uzi, but more versatile. Not sure about price yet though, so. ACE (Kriss Kard). High damage, good stability and fire rate. Fast reload. Poor accuracy and concealment. Good for CQB as a "gunslinger"-type weapon. VERY pricy (940,000-870,000) Sheep cannon (yes, this is legitimate, though it is really intended as a novelty weapon). Inspired by a weapon from the flash game, Strike Force Heroes (particularly the sequel, Strike Force Heroes 2). Shoots homing sheep at people. OKAY damage (low compaired to the HRL, but slightly higher than the grenade launchers). No mag (ammo pulled directly from the pool). NO AMMO PICKUP (because lets face it, what SWAT officer has explosive homing sheep rockets on them). Not made to be practical, but not a piece of crap either (I'm looking at you Vulcan Minigun). Whatever goddamn price anyone crazy enough to ACTUALLY puts into this game is pleased with. Petchnerkov-2000 (PP-2000). Medium ROF (around 800), low damage, but large mag, excellent stability and decent accuracy. Mag size of 40 by default (52 ext mag -2 con, 20 pistol mag +2 con). Made for mid range. Not heavily modable. REX412 (MP412 REX). Another revolver, this one has a very fast reload time, good stability, accuracy, moddablility, and the highest total ammo of all of the revolvers (42 by default instead of 30; AKA 2 extra mags). Unfortunately, it also has the lowest damage of all of the revolvers on offer, making headshots near essentail on higher difficulties. Not to pricy (240,000) Achivements: I can control day and night with this thing... (kill 12 enemies within 10 seconds of each other, while using the UMAS-12 with HE rounds). Pinned (put an entire magazine into a single bulldozer without him dying) Ace of Spades (get an ACE kill, a throwing card kill, and a melee kill within 6 seconds of each other on Hard difficulty or above). Category:Blog posts